


Flirting with Danger

by felicityollies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Arrowcave, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, Jealousy, Nyssa/Felicity Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nyssa Al Ghul is visiting team arrow, but it seems she's only got one thing on her mind; flirting with the beautiful Felicity Smoak. Much to the annoyance of Oliver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirting with Danger

**Author's Note:**

> conversations on tumblr led to this little one shot.

Felicity’s attention, as usual, was focused in on her computer. She sat in the new arrow cave which was actually more of a bunker, but that didn’t stop her or anyone else that visited from calling it the arrow cave. It annoyed Oliver, but ruffling his feathers was entirely too amusing for anyone to want to stop. He made that face that reminded her of a popular cat on the internet; it was both cute and funny. Today their visitor was none other than Nyssa Al Ghul. She was not one for silly nicknames so Oliver got a short reprieve while she was there.

Nyssa’s hand was gently resting on Felicity’s shoulder as she leaned over and watched her work. The assassin was in town helping them with a case, but she had been hovering near Felicity a lot more than normal. It didn’t bother her in the least. She was used to people watching her work, but normally it was Oliver’s hand that was on her shoulder.

Nyssa’s thumb gently moved up and down gently caressing Felicity through her clothing. The blonde slowed her typing and glanced up at her. 

“Am I disturbing your work, Ms. Smoak?” she asked in her usual sultry tone.

Shaking her head, Felicity turned her attention back towards her work, “Not at all, but please call me Felicity.”

“Felicity,” Nyssa let her name roll off her tongue, “Have you made much progress?”

“Actually… yes. This was easier to crack than I thought it would be.” Felicity couldn’t stop the smugness from showing in her smile.

“You are very intelligent,” Nyssa leaned in a little closer, “I find that to be very attractive in a woman.”

Felicity nearly squeaked. She hadn’t been expecting Nyssa to blatantly flirt with her like that. “Well, thank you,” she said feeling heat creep up her cheeks. 

She glanced over her computer for just a second to see Oliver narrowing his eyes at Nyssa. He might have looked even more annoyed with her than he ever did when Barry had first come into their lives. Oliver was such a jealous person sometimes, but Felicity was not going to talk about that.

“You do not have to thank me for speaking the truth, Felicity,” Nyssa seemed to like the way the blonde girl’s name sounded coming from her own lips. “Your intelligence is not the only thing I find attractive,” she continued to speak, “You are a very beautiful young lady,” Nyssa’s hand gave a gentle squeeze almost massaging her shoulder.

Felicity had to admit she liked the attention, but she was on the verge of becoming very flustered by all of this. Not only that, but she could now feel the burning gaze coming from Oliver a few feet away. Her eyes moved up again to see his tense jaw and gritted teeth. She half wondered if Nyssa really thought that she was attractive or if she was just enjoying Oliver being annoyed. Honestly, it could have been both.

“I’m beginning to think you just came here to flirt with me, Nyssa,” Felicity said with a soft chuckle.

“That could be a very real possibility,” Nyssa smirked as she spoke.

Felicity was sure that for the first time there was an actual hint of teasing in the other woman’s voice. Normally she was so serious, but it was nice to know that she wasn’t all business. At least that’s the way she acted around the team. She had absolutely no idea how Nyssa behaved in the privacy of her own home. 

“Don’t I feel special?” she said softly.

“You should always feel special,” Nyssa started to say.

“Felicity, how’s that hack coming along?” Oliver finally decided to say something and in the process interrupted Nyssa. 

They both glared at each other for a moment and suddenly Felicity wished she wasn’t in the middle of yet another pissing match.


End file.
